


Dancing like a bird

by mabukidot



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabukidot/pseuds/mabukidot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic derives from a Soloshe HC I had when I rewatched Magi and saw Sinbad’s party XD Sheba becomes a dancer for a night, what would be Solomon's reaction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing like a bird

“I can’t! I really can’t!!” Sheba said, panic-stricken.

It was decided that a party would be held at the HQ, reuniting everyone in the resistance, including all the members of the different species. Due to the current situation, Solomon had the idea to reunite most of the species to be able to talk to each other, thus improving their relationships but Arba feared that this reunion could actually make it worse. She came up with the idea of a big party with music, dancers, food and games to set a good mood right from the beginning. Everyone agreed and decided that it will take place in a week.

Sheba was really enjoying the idea until the day of the party. Some of the female magicians volunteered to be dancers for the feast, unfortunately one of them fell ill. They decided to ask Sheba if she could be her replacement. The poor girl had no confidence in her dance skills.

“Why don’t you ask Arba or Falan or anyone else??” she replied shyly “I’m sure they’ll agree.”

The girls sighed. The leader of the dancers said:

“Don’t take this the wrong way but we are asking for your help because the costume won’t fit neither to Arba-san neither Falan-san. You see, Arba-san is too tall and Falan-san’s chest... well I guess you see what I mean. Besides, the other girls have already been given tasks, so...”

They really look bothered, Sheba thought, maybe I should give it a go. And they have already ensured her that she would be in the background and that it was only for the first dance. The girls thanked her enthusiastically and took her with them to start the preparations. She came into a room surrounded by the other female dancers. Sheba started to feel nervous.

It was going to be a great feast. All the members of the species came, most of them wearing beautiful and fancy clothes as well as jewels and other fancy accessories. The place, enlightened by sky lanterns, was taking place outside and resounded with the sound of music. Everyone was here, sitting around the stage where the festivities were about to start. Everyone except Solomon who had to stay at the entrance to greet the representatives of the different species.

The crowd greeted the dancers’ arrival. The costumes were beautiful. Arba, Ugo and the others who were presents stared in amazements at the sight of Sheba. Her long pink hair was tied in a beautiful side braid with pretty gold flower-shaped pins and she was wearinggold and green earrings. She was also wearing a dark green bra and a full-length skirt of the same color, cutout on the side and revealing her flat belly. Her upper arms and ankles were covered of gold cuff bracelets and she was barefoot.

The crowd awed when she arrived which embarrassed her greatly. The music started and the girls set up. Sheba took a deep breath and started to move like the girls showed her. She started to enjoy it more than she thought actually. She and the rhymes of the music were like one and everything disappeared. Suddenly, someone pushed her in front of the other dancers and Sheba heard cries of encouragement which made her feel nervous again. She glanced at her friends and noticed that Solomon was not here. Good grief, she thought, he won’t see me in a ridiculous state! She focused once more on the music. Sheba was dancing to the sound of the flutes and drums feeling like pure energy, away from her body, like Rukh. Nothing mattered but the dance. The feeling of freedom and ecstasy was incredible. Around her and the other dancers, the crowd was encouraging them, shouting some of their names as well as compliments. Sheba wished the dance would never end.

The duty was now over, Solomon could finally join his friends and relax a bit. When he arrived at the place, he noticed how big the crowd was. All the guests were attending the show and seemed to enjoy it. Solomon smiled. Feasts have that effect on people, everyone meddles and enjoys together without caring about races or power. He got through the mass of people and joined Ugo, Arba and the others and sat with them to enjoy the show.

That was the moment he saw her. She was incredible in that beautiful costume, dancing like a dragonfly. Solomon couldn’t stare elsewhere. His heart was beating as hard as the drums and he was unable to move. Her body looked so graceful and, even when the rhymes accelerated, she was moving her arms and hips, and spinning like nothing. The music finally stopped and Sheba looked around her to see happy faces, shouting compliments at her. She couldn’t hold her smile. She kept on grinning until her stare caught Solomon’s.

Sheba froze instantly. Did he see her dancing? He was looking at her right now, not the other dancers, her!! She started to head towards him, blushing heavily.

“I didn’t know you could dance.” Solomon said, looking at her weirdly.

“Y-Yes, a bit, the girls showed me but then, I improvised... That part wasn’t the best, I know but...”

She interrupted herself as Solomon leaned to her ear and whispered:

“By the way, next time you dance, please wear this costume. It fits you...”

Solomon went then to meet his other friends while Sheba was on the ground, reduced to a heap of pink jelly. They both smiled that night. Things were definitely moving forward.


End file.
